1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage disk file subsystem and defect management systems and methods.
2. Description of Related Art
In today's information technology (IT) environments, automated workload and storage management is leveraged for power management of IT resources, performance management of IT resources, and predictive failure analysis of IT resources. By leveraging industry virtualization features that encapsulate entire software workloads, software workloads and virtual disk files can be migrated from an IT resource that appears to be failing to an IT resource that is healthy.
For IT component defects discovered by the component's manufacturer, it can be difficult to manage the workload running on IT resources that include these components. This is because system managers may not become aware of such defects until a problem arises. These defects can be especially problematic in the case of defects in components having critical importance to a system. For at least these reasons, it is desired to provide improved systems and techniques for managing workload stored or running on IT resources with critical components or other components in the case of a defect.